Paranormal Activities
by migguy-24
Summary: Amy a deux nouvelles amies et deviens bizarre au fil du temps. Sonic, qui a remarqué son étrangetée, decide d'enqueter sur son "amie". Et pour ceci, je me suis inspirée de Paranormal Activities .
1. Chapter 1

**LES TÉNÈBRES S'INSTALLENT**

Personnages: (Sonic et Amy {A SEGA}) et (Assalyah et Firona {A MOI})

* * *

Sonic est assis dans le canapé de Tails, en sirotant silencieusement son café, il est 13h. Depuis plus de 3 semaines, Sonic remarque que Amy ne lui cours plus après et a remarqué qu'elle avait deux nouvelles amies.

-"Sonic, faut te faire une raison, dit Knucles, assit en face, Amy est libre faire ce qu'elle veut maintenant."

_FlashBack_

_-"Amy, cessé de me courir apres, vous êtes énervante", Sonic lui a dit avec un ton sévère._

_-"Mais Soniiiiiiiiic... je vous aime tellement... Pourquoi vous refuser l'amour que j'ai pour vous?"_

_-"Va-t'en!" Sonic a crié. Je ne vous aime pas, et je ne ne vous aimerai jamais!"_

_Amy a gardée son silence pendant que Sonic courait vers Shadow, son amant._

_Fin FlashBack_

"-Sonic?" Tails appelé, coupant ces souvenirs.

"-NON, je n'abandonnerai pas Amy! Jamais, je ne la laisserai tombée!"

"-Mais Sonic, que veut tu qu'on fasse? Elle semble être scotché à ses nouvelles amies."

"Je m'en balance, Tails!" Sonic se leva avec colère "Amy est à moi!"

"A toi?" Knucles se moquant "Dois-je te rappeler que de 1) tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. et 2) qu'elle vous a surpris toi et Shadow, au centre commercial, vous embrassent?"

Les souvenirs de Sonic reviennent...

_FlashBack_

_"-Amy? , Sonic a coupé le baisé et à remarqué qu'une figure rose portant une robe rouge les observait._

_"-Bonjour Sonic, Amy dit les yeux vides, à cotée d'elle se trouve deux fillettes de sa même taille, cheveux noirs, peau grise de chat, portent 2 couettes tombant sur le côté (des jumelles)._

_"-Eh, c'est qui elles? Shadow dit d'un ton d'étonnement, toujours dans les bras de Sonic, remarquant les filles qui accompagnent Amy._

_Les deux nouvelles amies échangèrent un regard vide et les jeunes fillettes en question se présentèrent._

_"-Mon nom est Assalyah Chikanaria, enchantée."_

_"-Mon nom est Firona Chikanaria, ravie de vous rencontrés."_

_"-Alors, Amy, on continue le shopping?" Assalyah a dit les yeux de porcelaine._

_"-Oui, partons. Au revoir Sonic, au revoir Shadow." dit -elle d'un ton neutre, se retournant et disparaissant dans la foule..._

_"-Putain, c'était quoi ce délire? Sonic?" Shadow dit et remarquant que Sonic regardait toujours l'endroit où se trouvait Amy._

_"-Des poupées..."_

_"Hein?"_

_"Ces amies... elles ressemblent à des poupées..."_

A suivre

* * *

Bon ben voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécier le premier chapitre. désolée pour l'orthographe, je ne suis bonne uniquement pour les discours, en tout cas je vous remercie pour de bonne critique. Bonnes vacances à tous. \(^o^)/


	2. Presque perdue

Tandis que Sonic essaye de se detentre, Knucles qui est parti de la maison, et allé faire un tour. Du coté d'Amy, elle est allée au centre commerciel avec Assalyah acheter de nouvelles tenues pour le herisson rose.

* * *

_La chair est blanche, blanche comme les os_  
_Seul l'âme survit aux asticos_

_Les pétales tombent et les fleurs fanent_  
_Leurs voix crient: "Donne nous ton âme"._

_Dans la noirceur des profondeurs_  
_Diables et Démons sont a l'honneur_

_Flâner sans but et sans tourment_  
_Flâner sous l'étoile de Satan_

_La fille est si claire dans le noir_  
_Elle se lève pour admirer le soir_

_La peur étreint son pauvre coeur_  
_Et déchire l'âme qui se meurt_

_La route va toujours plus loin_  
_Elle conduis dans les abîmes souterains_

_Vous êtes allé demander le Roi_  
_Pour le diable entend sa voix_

_A genoux, vous priez pour savoir_  
_Ce que prépare le seigneur noir_

_Demander et apprenez_  
_Le sort de l'amour en ces journées_

C'est la chansons qu'Assalyah chantait à Amy, et elle l'apprenais au fil du temp et la chantait. Amy, Assalyah et Firona sont au centre commercial où elles font les boutiques. Tandis que Amy essayai de nouvelle tenue gothique, Assalyah, continuais a chanter la douce chansons du Diable et Firona aller achetée des réserves pour le week-end, car elles avait décidées de faire une sorte de "rituel d'amitiée" , au passage Firona croise Sonic.

"Bonjour Mlle Chikanaria", sonic a vu le regard vide que Firona inspirait pour SONIC;

* * *

A suivre... Désolée pour le retard, j'ai presque plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes histoires vu que c'est presque la fin des vacances... mais ne vous inquiéter pas je me mettraiis a jour, bientot. si vous avez des sudjections, ou des avis a donné n'hésiter pas. ^^


End file.
